


The Meet Cute and Happy Holidays

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advent Art, Art, Artwork only, Christmas, Fanart, Illustration, K/S Advent Art, M/M, Merry Christmas, artwork, fic illustration, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Art illustrations for the K/S Advent Fic: "Greensleeves"





	The Meet Cute and Happy Holidays

Illustrations for the K/S Advent fic: "[Greensleeves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12886245)" by tprillahfiction

 

 

"The Meet Cute"  Jim and Spock at Starbucks Coffee.  Watercolor on paper.  2017

 

"Jim and Spock Holiday Card"  Digital.  2017


End file.
